cimmeria_aocfandomcom-20200215-history
Biggs
=Appearance= Standing at a slightly above average height of 6ft Biggs looks not much different then many other Aquilonian nobles. His eyes have an intensity to them that commands attention from those he converses with, his hair although kept short is rarely seen as he prefers to wear his armor most all of the time. Inheiriting a good mix of his fathers and mothers traits, Biggs' high cheekbones and strong jawline are often mistaken as being Cimmerian in origin, causing death for most who press the matter. =Personality= The life of the party is not a term one would use to describe Biggs. Rather he is more the type to stand with a select circle whom he knows and discuss matters of buisness. Finding social ocassions not to be relaxing, but a political situation which must be endured, Biggs prefers to unwind on the battlefield or in a good tavern brawl. Often mistaken to be a vicious and merciless killer, Biggs often finds himself in situations he would much rather not be in, but is forced into due to circumstances beyond his control. Never one to leave a member of his troop behind, and never one to tolerate disrespectful behavior to himself (or any of his troops, who represent his will in Hyboria) Biggs will fight until the bitter end to remind people of their place in the world. He despises the majority of the Nobles who hold high esteem in the courts of the King as well as other guilds, often questioning which dimwitted fool would let such a whoreson watch a flock of goats, much less a group of armed men. Always one to pay homage to traditional status however, Biggs will pay a minimum of respect to his fellow Aquilonians, even if it is sometimes recieved as an insult (It is not uncommon for him to give another Noble the opportunity to leave the area or their guild before going into battle). Biggs has a great distaste for thieves, barbaric Cimmerians, filthy Stygians, and haughty Aquilonians who fear him. Often these types may find themselves in a fight they can not win, but such is the way of life in Hyborian lands. =History= Secondborn to Titus and Julia Vespasianus in the city of Galparan, Biggs was raised knowing that his elder brother would rule the house when their father died. But such talk often stirred a burning desire in him. He was not content to swordfight with his fathers slaves and listen to the tales of battles between victorious Aquilonia and her enemies. He knew he had to fight in those glorious battles himself, to be a hero to the kingdom and a servant to the King. But things rarely goes as they should, and by the age of nine Biggs learned of the differences between slaves and masters, of nobles and the common folk. Often after his tutoring was finished the young Biggs would rush off with his servant to find the other Noble boys, together they would steal into the barracks and listen to the Generals tell their troops of the horrors of war. Of the screams of the dead and dying, of how the only way Aquilonia would survive was be fighting together as one. These were lessons that Biggs never forgot, even after his fathers death several years later. His mother stricken with grief would often barracade herself in her room and not come out for days at a time, her servants bringing her that which she asked for. Biggs older brother was given charge of the house, which quickly began to do poorly. The slaves became surly, and despite his brothers best efforts the House went into decline. Eventually all holdings but for the house of his birth were bought by other Houses. Biggs brother became caught up in gambling and owed more then the house could ever hope to make good on. And so at the age of sixteen Biggs watched his past be sold off piece by piece to recover the debts. Biggs never forgot or forgave his older brothers recklessness, taking an old nag and a guards sword he made for Gunderland and the Aquilonian army outpost there. Lying about his age as well as his noble born status to join the ranks as a soldier. After a couple of years Biggs showed an ability to inspire those around him to fighter harder, fight longer, and crush those they went up against. For his diligence and work he was promoted and sent to the Westermarck to serve General Boronius at Fort Scanaga. During the subsequent months of combat with the increasingly aggressive Picts he was awarded promotion after promotion, his face one that the Boar knew to see, and had come to appreciate in his own gruff way. But word had arrived that the situation along the Nemedian border has gotten bad, with raids and conquest on Nemedias lips. So Biggs asked for a transfer to the new lands, taking a troop of well trained pikemen and Bossonian archers with him. As he approached the small town of Tesso Biggs heart leapt for joy. Smoke rose from the distant fields and the roads full of refugees said the same thing. Nemedia had Invaded, and that meant there would be fighting, enough to drown out thoughts of the past. As the months wore on however Biggs found that although the Nemedian forces has superior number, the quality of their troops were sorely lacking. It was around this time Biggs met Laurana. When he first saw her she was being chased by a group of Nemedians, slaying the group and barely escaping with his life, Biggs took Laurana back to Tesso, his new home. For several days the two had an ackward silence between them, but eventually it was broken, and Biggs felt something he had felt for no other before. He knew he wanted to marry her, to have children with her. To start a new life away from the killing and the bloodshed. It was not just due to her intoxicating eyes, or the way she would put her arms warmly around his neck when they kissed, it was the way made him feel when they were alone. Signing the scroll that ended his service, Biggs set off towards Tarantia with Laurana to start a fresh life again. Upon reaching the city Laurana told Biggs she had family there she wanted to say goodbye to before they continued south by themselves. With a sad smile she introduced Biggs to her family, and crying ran out of the room. Biggs did not see what hit him, for all that he felt was a jarring explosion in his skull and then nothing. Waking several hours later with a throbbing in his skull and his wrists and legs both bound Biggs was confused. His mouth was gagged and he was in a dark room which seemed to move up and down of it's own accord. Over the next several days Biggs learned from his captors he had been the target of a large bounty for some time, and Laurana had been a part of the plan to lure him into their trap. Feeling very alone and betrayed Biggs resigned himself to a life of slavery, eventually being sent down to Stygia before being loaded into a ship headed elsewhere. It wasn't until he awoke on a sandy beach, surrounded by decaying bodies and debris did Biggs realise he was free. Feeling an anger in him that would not subside he slew the slaver who had been on his ship. Making his way to Tortage he met Kalanthes, whom he befriended. Kalanthes reminded Biggs that was Aquilonian, and the only thing holding him back was himself. It was with this mindset that Biggs set forth to rebuild his House name and reclaim all that had been lost to him. He joined a small outlaw camp in Tortage and assisted the resistance. Eventually he began to remake his riches, convincing the outlaws to join him. He put up a banner with his groups crest on it, written in blood underneath was the motto "Rest in Pieces".